urapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase Elite
Chase Kingston Elite (born April 1, 1991) is a British actor, model and singer. He is the younger brother of popstar Candi and stars in the hit MTV series Sweet Like Candi. All of his singles to date have charted within the top 3. His single "Somebody For Me" became his first #1 single and along with the re-release of his album "Hunting Season", was the Christmas #1 single and album. To date, he has sold over 2 million records in the UK. Early life 1991-2011: Childhood Chase is the fifth of six children, who was born in Newcastle, England, to Elizabeth (née Richwomb), a socialite and actress, and Vincent Elite, a businessman. He is the younger brother of Candi (whom he is extremelly close too) and Misty Elite. His younger brother Jamie Elite is also a member of boyband Difused. As his father's middle son, Chase has been raised to take over his father's multi-billion pound worth business, as his elder brother wanted to work on his own bussiness. He attended a private school where he often enjoyed seducing fellowing students, and on one occasion, a teacher.after 4 months. Career 2011: Hunting Season Chase first appeared in the media through his sister's MTV series Sweet Like Candi, on which he is a main character. The public became very interested in the star, particularly teenage girls. With so much media attention, the star, who had on the show revealed he'd love a music career, began to get several offers from writers and producers. On 26 April, Chase released a statement announcing he would be releasing his debut single and album on 20 June. He featured on a track titled "Night Is Over" for Candi's debut album "First Signs Of Sunlight" and later, a track called "Memory Of You" for Vixen's debut, "Symphonies"". On 12 May it was officially revealed that his debut single shall be titled "Find My Groove" and on 28 May "Hunting Season" was revealed to be the title of Chase's debut album. Upon their release, both the single and album charted at #2. The second single to be taken from the album was "Don't Stop The Music", with an August 29, 2011 release date, it debuted at #3. The third single "Crazy Little Thing" continued Chase's top 3 streak, charting at #2 after being released on 24 October, 2011. On 01 November, Chase revealed plans to released the ballad "Somebody For Me" as the fourth and final single from the album. Released on Christmas week, the single will be released alongside a re-release of Hunting Season, titled "Festive Season", featuring a second disc of five christmas songs, two covers and three original tracks written by Chase. In December, Chase also featured on the title track of Nicholas X's debut album "Euphoria". On 21 December it was revealed that the track will serve as the album's third single from Nicholas's album. It later went on to peak at #3. On 24 December, 2011 the Christmas Charts were announced, revealing that Chase was the Official Christmas #1 Single with "Somebody For Me", giving him his first #1 single. "Festive Season" was also the Official #1 Christmas Album, giving a new peak for the album. 2012-present: Second Studio Album After the release of "Somebody For Me", it is known that Chase shall spend half a year away from the charts, and will spend this time recording his second studio album which is expected to have a more dance orientated direction than his debut. He shall be producing tracks for other artists as well as also touring the world as a DJ, spreading his name across Europe. It was heavily rumoured that he has also been offered his first acting role, in an American teen drama, which was later confirmed. He is due to portray "Louis Winter" in a brand new THE CW show, titled "Who's Afraid of the Dark?". Chase landed his first presenting role on The Uraps Factor. He will present the ITV2 spin-off show "The Uraps Xtra Factor" alongside his partner Crystal Barker. His sister Candi is also a judge on the show. Personal life In the early days of Chase's career, he recieved a large amount of female attention from other celebrities. Flaming SteffY became somewhat obsessed over Chase, personally attacking the singer when he showed interest in other females and refusing to speak to either him or Crystal after they began dating, despite the fact Chase informed her he had no interest in dating her. He showed some interest in Ruby Stephingham, however in May 2011 he and Crystal Barker officially announced they were dating. On August 20, Chase cancelled several promotional performances due to his elder brother, Carter Elite discovering he was suffering from lung cancer. He passed away from the illness on December 01, 2011. Discography Main article: Chase Elite Discography Albums 2011: Hunting Season (#1) Awards and honors